In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of the common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
The functional and decorative use of blinds dates back over two thousand years to times when glass windows were not available for architectural applications. In modern times, the use of blinds has become commonplace, as both external and internal coverings, and in both residential and commercial settings.
A blind system typically includes a sheet of fabric (referred to herein as a blind or screen) which is mounted to the top or side of a window or other opening. The blind can be extended to cover the opening, or retracted to the top or side to reveal the opening when desired.
A blind system may need to be fitted to window openings of different dimensions. For instance, a blind system may be used for both taller and shorter windows. For taller window openings, the blind may need to be extended fully in order to cover the opening. However, for shorter window openings, it may be desirable to limit how far the blind can be extended, so that users do not over-extend the blind past the bottom of the window opening—this could cause the blind to billow or to bunch at the bottom.
Blind systems exist which limit the degree of extension or retraction of the blind. However, when installing these blinds, it can be difficult to set the limit appropriately.